


Jealousy? Never heard of it

by TheArtfulWitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Secret Santa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtfulWitch/pseuds/TheArtfulWitch
Summary: Eren was always aware he was an expressive person. He's been told it his whole life. But just because he's aware of it doesn't mean he quite understands the emotions he's feelings.





	Jealousy? Never heard of it

**Author's Note:**

> We did an ereri secret santa in my discord I'm in! This was fun but I'm bad at deadlines so this is down to the wire.

Eren had always known he was an expressive person. His mother always said he wore his heart on his sleeve. Even lying made his ears blush bright red giving him away to anyone who noticed. But even with his awareness of his inability to hide his true feelings, Eren wasn’t always aware of what he was feeling. 

Recently a new bubbling emotion has been risen from his chest, to his stomach, and onto his face. It started off small, anytime Levi’s attention was shifted from him to another person. Eren brushed it off as nervousness, that was his idol after all talking directly to him. Even if he wasn’t exactly how Eren always pictured. Then it grew into a festering crawl under his skin when he spotted Erwin and Levi talking in low voices and physically close. It wasn’t until Armin asked him that he was even aware he was starting to make faces.

“Eren? Are you okay? You look like you’re gonna be sick. Was the bread they served moldier than we thought?” Armin asked, worry in his bright blue eyes. The blonde actually flinched when Eren turned to look at him. His glare softened, and Eren sighed.

“The food was fine, but stomach is feeling… off,” Eren said, eyes flicking over to where Levi and Erwin were. It could just be they’ve been inhaling the scent of stale hay and horse shit for the past thirty minutes. That make anyones stomach want to spew out whatever was in it. Levi had assigned them to clean the stables, and he had been helping them until the Commander interrupted. Gripping his pitchfork tight enough the wood creaked, Eren turned back to his stall and stabbed the hay with much more aggression than needed. Armin looked over to Levi and Erwin, humming in thought.

The next time Jean was the one to point out Eren’s twisted expression. They had been training in the woods, Levi trying to get used to his new squad, and shouting advice to everyone zipping by. Once again, Erwin called Levi away from the others. 

“Keep going through the drills. If I see any slacking you’ll be cleaning the dungeons for a month,” Levi warned before joining Erwin on the forest floor. The bubbling feeling returned to Eren’s gut, and his face twisted into a rotten expression. With his focus on Levi, Eren didn’t notice he was on a collision course with Jean until he yelled in warning. They barely managed to dodge each other, Eren’s foot actually clipping Jean’s shoulder. The two landed the same branches, and Jean stomped over to Eren, probably to start another fight.

“Watch it Jaeger-” Jean started but faltered at the look on Eren’s face. The hesitation didn’t last long. Assuming the expression was for him, Jean continued his tirade.

“Don’t give me that look, if you hadn’t been staring at the scenery we wouldn’t have almost crashed!” 

Eren clicked his tongue and glared right Jean. 

“You didn’t notice until the last minute either. You probably staring off too! And it was probably Mikasa!” Eren argued. Jean grabbed the front of Eren’s jacket, both fully prepared to start brawling in the treetops. Someone else’s wires fired into the truck of the tree they stood in and Levi was next to them in seconds. He looked even more unimpressed if that was possible.

“Kirstein, Jaeger. Since you two decided to fight instead of doing drills, you can continue the rounds until sundown,” Levi said. Eren took satisfaction of pushing Jean off the branch when Levi rejoined the rest of the squad.

It was a few days later when Eren finally figured out the new emotion was. It was Ymir who finally spelled it out for him.

He had been enjoying his small dinner with his groups of friends, staring at Levi as usual, and insulting Jean in between bites. When Erwin sat down next to Levi at the veterans table, Eren’s face twisted back into his nasty glare. With the way he was staring at the Commander it was a wonder he didn’t burst into flames right there. Or even notice. 

“Holy shit Eren, what is with you recently? You look crazier than usual,” Ymir said. Krista elbowed her. 

“I don’t look crazy,” Eren protested. Several people, Jean, Connie, Reiner, and even Sasha snorted or scoffed. 

“Dude, you’re like known for how crazy you are,” Jean said, and Eren glared at him. Sasha spoke from around the food in her mouth.

“It’s kind of true Eren. All your talk of titans back in training corps kind of freaked everyone out.”

Eren grumbled and Armin patted his back with a small smile on his face. Once again Eren’s eyes drifted back to Levi. If Erwin were smaller he could just block him out entirely, but the man wasn’t. He was large and noticeable. Ymir followed his line of sight, raising an eyebrow as she saw the angry stare was directed at the Commander. A smirk creeped onto her face when she realized what was happening. 

“Oho~ You’re jealous,” Ymir said. Eren whipped his head to look at her with wide eyes. 

“I am not jealous,” He immediately defended. That only proved it further for Ymir.

“So are you jealous that Erwin isn’t paying attention to you, or because he’s paying attention to your crush?” Ymir asked. At that everyone stopped their conversations to stare at Eren and Ymir. Eren noted that another person seemed immuned from his glare because Ymir was still sitting across from him very much alive.

“You have a crush?” Mikasa asked in an accusatory tone. Eren groaned, covered his face with his hands, and pressed his head down to the rough wooden table.

“No! Yes? Maybe…” Eren mumbled. 

“Not justs a crush! He’s alos jealous of the Commander. That’s why he’s been so cranky,” Ymir explained smugly. She let out a yelp when Eren kicked her shin. 

“Eren actually thinks of things besides killing titans? Well who is she? Has to been beautiful if she managed to catch your attention,” Reiner teased. Eren just groaned again, wanting to sink into the floor and just disappear. 

“It’s no one! Because I don’t have a crush and I’m not jealous!” 

“That’s what someone who has a crush and is jealous would say,” Connie piped up. He actually withered under Eren’s stare, but he was still snickering so it wasn’t that effective. Eren flicked his eyes over to Levi again. He knew he always admired the Captain. Who wouldn’t? He was Humanity's Strongest. But he was also caring, in his own awkward way, a clean freak, beautiful… Eren’s face burned as he realized that Ymir was right. He had a crush. 

“Ughhhh I don’t know what to do! I’ve never felt these… feelings before!” Eren whined into his hands. Armin patted his back in what was suppose to be in a comforting matter, but to Eren it just felt patronizing.

“It’s the hormones.”

“Armin!” The blonde just shrugged. Eren looked up again, eyes landing on Levi because of course they fucking did. The sight of Erwin’s hand clamped on Levi’s shoulders had Eren’s face twisting.

“Damn thats a new expression! Jealousy is bringing out all kinds of facial expressions out of you,” Ymir snickered. 

“I’m not jealous!” Eren shouted, jumping from his chair and slamming his hands on the table. Everyone in the room stopped and turned to stare at him. Mumbling as apology, Eren excused himself from the table and quickly made his way outside. 

“Eren-” Mikasa called. Amrin stopped her by grabbing her arm, he nodded to Levi, who was already out the door and following Eren. She sat back down, but was clearly unhappy.

The sun was still up when Eren arrived to the forest they used for practicing their vertical maneuvering gear. A few rounds should help clear Eren’s head, and blush. If only his gear straps and buckles would just work with his shaking hands. His fingers kept slipping and before Eren could throw the maneuvering gear on the ground, a voice spoke from behind him.

“Can’t even buckle yourself. Did they teach you anything in the train corps?” Levi asked. Eren whipped around, nearly falling over in the process. Levi rolled his eyes at that and Eren’s face blushed even redder. Eren opened his mouth to defend himself but Levi was suddenly in his space. His fingers grabbed a hold of the strap across Eren’s chest, adjusting it for him. He couldn’t do much except stare at Levi’s face. The man either was too concentrated to notice or didn’t care. He was probably used to being ogled by others.

There was a small wrinkle between Levi’s brows. Probably from frowning so much. The bags under his eyes were much more noticable up close. His skin was practically flawless though. It reminded Eren of a fancy porcelain doll kids from the inner walls had. But Levi was the furthest thing from fragile. 

Grey suddenly filled Eren’s vision as Levi looked up at him. Not just grey actually, there were hints of blue in Levi’s eyes as they stared at each other. Levi’s mouth was moving but Eren was ironically too focused on his lips to actually hear what was being sad. It wasn’t until Eren felt a soft press against his lips did he realize he had leaned down and kissed Levi. 

Eren jerked back and before Levi could do anything, Eren was in the air swinging off into the forest yelling sorry. Levi reached up to brush his fingers against his lips, a small smile on his face.

“Idiot.”


End file.
